The present invention relates generally to trash containers, and more particularly to compartmentalized trash containers having individual compartments for storing different kinds of recyclable and non-recyclable trash.
The problem of trash disposal is currently of great concern throughout the nation. While it had been common practice to dispose of trash in land and ocean dump sites, this practice has caused untold environmental pollution and has been recently severely curtailed. To lessen the burden of trash disposal, many states and local municipalities have regulations requiring the recycling of trash. Trash recycling is beneficial not only from the standpoint of reducing environmental pollution, but also from the standpoint of energy conservation. Many kinds of trash, for example, aluminum cans, can be recycled and formed into new products at a fraction of the energy required to form the products from raw materials.
To implement trash recycling, the trash must first be separated. Many states and municipalities have laws requiring the separation of trash, and these laws typically require the separation of recyclable glass, metal and paper articles from other non-recyclable kinds of trash. Separating trash for recycling is especially troublesome for residents of homes, apartments and other dwellings due to the shortage of space for sorting, separating and storing different kinds of trash.